The applicant, a Community Mental Health Center, proposes to develop over a two year period, an effective Consultation and Education Program toward the prevention and control of rape and improved treatment of rape victims in a rural poverty catchment area, covering five counties, with a mixed ethnic population of conservative Anglos, Native Americans, Mexican-Americans and Blacks and with a high incidence of Social Emotional Disorders and Alcoholism. Data will be collected to study the effectiveness of this Consultation and Education Program and the technique used in assessing the incidence and treatment of rape as well as attitudes regarding rape. Methods of data collection and analysis will include specific description of Consultation and Education techniques related to specifically defined problems and outcome measures. In addition, detailed data will be gathered on each reported rape along with a follow-up contact within six months after the offense to determine the effectiveness of any intervention. This research will provide valuable new information regarding the incidence of rape and unique aspects of rape and sexual offenses in a rural area, such as the incidence of incest and the effect of small town conservative attitudes on victims and caretakers. The relationship of ethnicity (especially regarding Native Americans) to reported rape and the relationship of alcoholism to forcible rape will also be analyzed. Specific Consultation and Education techniques developed will be available as demonstration models for other community mental health centers.